


Stars

by MissMeggie



Category: Glee
Genre: AU after NBK, Gen, M/M, Tumblr Prompt: Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMeggie/pseuds/MissMeggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star gazing Kurtofsky style!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

________________________________________  
I own nothing enjoy and please review.

Somewhere along the way, Dave just stopped caring about how wrong this was or what people would think and decided to be happy and he was.  
He was forgiven by Kurt but cursed and kicked out by his father. Life is all about balance. He got Kurt but lost his family. Its not fair or right but no one ever said life would be either.  
He and Santana are emancipated and live together. She's a good friend honest and real under all the bitchy. She'd set him and Kurt up. He's grateful.  
He and Kurt escaped Puck's party and are sitting on a grassy knoll next to the fire pit. They really should party anywhere but an abandoned house on the outskirts of Lima but just try telling Puck that, "Its futile." as the boy leaning back into his chest had so wordily pointed out earlier.

Dave sits his chin on the crown of Kurt's head and inhales the sweet clean scent of something he can never quite place but still identifies as Kurt.

"So, quiet out here, I love it." Dave mumbles into his hair.

"Peaceful." comes the murmured reply. "Ooh, lay back Dave."

"Wanna get kinky Fancy?" he teases half hoping

"No. I see the Corona Borealis I want to show you."

"Beer? Where?" Dave perks up even as he's moving to lie back.

"Not beer you lummox. Stars." Kurt snickers. Dave wants to ask what a lummox is and why there are stars named after beer but Kurt is curled into the nook of his body with that dreamy quality to his voice that Dave likes so he doesn't break the moment.  
"See those three stars and how they make a semi circle?" he points out

"Yeah…"

"It kinda looks a crown. See? Squint. Legend has it a Greek warrior gave that crown to a princess from Crete as a symbol of affection."

"So its in the sky for safe keeping?"

"I assume they never really say…and there's Andromeda and Orion's belt."

Dave chuckled. "You see drama everywhere don't you Fancy?"

"And what's the problem with that?"

Dave leaned over and kissed him. "Nothing, I'm just a simpler man is all. I like the stars I think they're pretty but that's about as deep as my thinking goes."

"Is that how you feel about me?"

"No, I love you and I think you're pretty." he kissed him again deeper.

"Dude! Quit sexing up the bonfire space. Horndog!" Puck shouted to them.

"Shove it Puckerman!" he retorted. "I'm going to help Artie down the hill, be back." Kurt nodded at him and went to help Puck with the bonfire supplies.

Dave turned back a second. "Hey babe don't stand close to the fire all the products you use it'll be bye bye Hummel hello roman candle."

"Screw you Karofsky." Kurt growled out obviously trying to come off as miffed and failing coming closer to chagrined.

No he didn't have everything but he had everything that mattered. He winked at Kurt bounding away.


End file.
